What Keeps People Out of Heaven?
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: I was tired of crying. I was tired of getting hurt. I thought he loved me...I want to die....She lifted the knife....This will make everyone happy.......Don't do it Kotoko!Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She Came Back?

"Kotoko Mio, 15. Bright blue eyes with long black hair. I live in Konoha. I miss him," I thought. Kotoko looked up at the bright sun and sighed. "What a beautiful day," she said happily as she dipped her feet in stream. The cold water was refreshing from the summer heat. Kotoko picked a bright pink flower and smelled it.

"_Don't forget me," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I could never forget!" she yelled as she cried._

Why can't I remember him? Did he hurt something, or me. I committed suicide and was dead for four years until I came back because I still had jealousy and hatred in my heart. Now I'm back to find out how to fix that but it'll be hard since I don't remember anything. Kotoko stood up and walked back into Konoha. "Don't hurt me again," she thought.

"Ow!" yelled Takuto as Hazuki put ointment on his scar. "That Sasuke really got me!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. "You shouldn't pick fights," said Hazuki as she sighed. "It's ok," said Takuto as he kissed Hazuki on the cheek. Hazuki smiled and got up. "I'll see you later, I have training," said Hazuki as she waved goodbye. Takuto sighed and jumped out the window. "I hungry, I'm going to Ichikaku," he said. He walked into the bar to find Naruto and Sakura arguing. Takuto ordered a miso ramen and started to eat. Some girls were around and Takuto heard them talking.

"There a new girl in Konoha," said one of the girls.

"I know. She has blue eyes and black hair right?" said the other girl.

Takuto got up and left. "New girl huh?" he thought. "I wonder who it is," he said as he walked around a corner and gasped. Kotoko was just standing there, in the crowd, looking at all the people. "I don't think I know her or her, or him, this is frustrating!" thought Kotoko. Kotoko then looked at Takuto and walked over to him.

"Can you direct me to the Hokage's office?" she asked.

"Kotoko?" he whispered.

Kotoko froze. He wrapped his arms around her, tight.

"Kotoko," he whispered again.

"Let go!" she yelled as she shoved him off. Takuto stood there dumb struck.

"How do you know me? Tell me please! I need to know!" she yelled.

"Kotoko I thought you were dead," he said.

Kotoko flinched and dashed. He knows me, but how?

"Kotoko wait!" he yelled.

Takuto followed Kotoko to a park. Kotoko looked in all directions and suddenly a small pair of wings came out of her back. Takuto gasped but stayed hidden. Kotoko flapped them and leaped into the air. Takuto watched her until she disappeared. Takuto ran around Konoha, looking for Hazuki.

"Hazuki, Kotoko's alive!" he yelled.

"What, that's impossible!" she yelled.

"I know but I saw her! She didn't remember anything," he said.

Kotoko layed and a tree and sighed. "He does look familiar, kind of," she thought.

"_No, Kotoko!" she yelled as she cringed on the ground._

"Ow, it hurts!" she thought as she cried.

"Who's up there?" said a voice.

Kotoko looked down to see a shadowy figure. Kotoko slipped as accidentally fell on him. "You ok?" he asked but Kotoko had already fainted.

_My sadness will not cease if my pain is real. My heart will brake every time you speak. _

_The pain you gave me will not fade, while you ignore my every emotion._

_My hatred, my death is a figment._

_My jealousy and pain will pierce my will of existence………_

_Preview_

Kotoko opened her eyes to meet a pair of deep onyx eyes. It was owned by………

Please review and read on!

Just to add, this story was made when I got bored of doing my other story at times. But I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha

Kotoko rubbed her eyes and woke to meet a pair of dark onyx eyes that was owned by no other then Sasuke Uchiha. Kotoko gasped and hid her face under her sheets. "Good, your alive," he said as he got up of a chair and left the room. "You should leave," he said cooly. Kotoko stood up and sighed. "Who is that?" she thought as she fiddled with her hair. Kotoko looked at herself. She still wore the same clothes. A Dark red fighting kimono with a black pair of capres. She put her hair up into a pony-tail and walked out of the room. "He-hello?" she said nervously. "What?" was the answer she got. Kotoko looked at the staring Uchiha. "Thanks for letting me stay here but I have to go, Thanks again," she said as she headed for the door. "You have a strange aura of chakra radiating of your body. Kotoko froze. "Maybe because I'm dead," she thought as she left. Sasuke stood silent. "She's not human is she?" he thought.

Kotoko walked down the street of Konoha, thinking of what to do. "I have to find that boy," she thought as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Hey you!" yelled a voice. Kotoko turned around to find a fuming Ino. "I saw you with Sasuke!" she yelled as the crowd fell silent. "Who's Sasuke?" Kotoko said questionably. "Don't kid with me!" she yelled. Kotoko then realized it was the boy while Ino charged to punch Kotoko. Kotoko dodged each one, since she still knew how to fight. Kotoko flipped then made a strange hand sign. "Kaito Shinsen no jutsu!" she yelled. Ino froze and fell on the ground, unconscious. Everybody gasped. "I didn't even use a quarter of the power of that jutsu and I made her unconscious," thought Kotoko. Everyone started to whisper. "Di-did I do something wrong?" she thought. Suddenly two ANBU grabbed her arms. "What let me go!" she yelled as the ANBU took her to the Hokage.

"Takuto it's ok!" said Hazuki as she hugged him. "I just," said Takuto as he grrd.

"_You traitor!" she yelled as she dashed._

Takuto got up and jumped out the window. Hazuki sighed and picked up a photo. In the photo showed a smiling girl with long black flowing hair with bright blue eyes, Kotoko. Hazuki then rubbed away the tears and gasped. "How could you have been so stupid!" she yelled as she crouched on the ground.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled Kotoko as the ANBU put her on a chair in front of the Hokage. "Kotoko Mio, 15 years old, dead for 4 years and now you sit here before me," said the Hokage seriously. Kotoko glared and then sighed. "I better not go by that name or it will make problems," she thought. "No, I'm Ami Sakurabe," she said with a smile. "But only Kotoko can do the Kaito Shinsen no jutsu," said the Hokage suspiciously. "She taught me before she died," lied Kotoko. The Hokage thought for a moment then got up. "Come in Takuto," he yelled. Takuto walked in then halted when he saw Kotoko. Kotoko just stared. " Takuto, I need you to watch over Miss Sakurabe," he said calmly, still suspicious about Kaito Shinsen. Takuto flinched then nodded a small nod. Kotoko sighed and got up. "Maybe I can get some info of off him," she thought as she walked out of the door with Takuto.

My heart was shattered when I looked at you.

As I listen to my heart.

Do you love me or not, or is it a lie?

That's why I killed myself because I thought it would make you…………

Happy………

I enjoyed writing this chapter, weird--

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The First

Kotoko walked with Takuto quietly down the road till Takuto spoke up. "Did you really know Kotoko?" he asked quietly. "Yes, she was really nice to me," said Kotoko sadly.

_Kotoko, stop! Don't do it!_

Takuto sighed then grabbed Kotoko's hand. "Come on Ami," he said as he took her to the ramen shop.

Kotoko ordered a miso ramen while Takuto ordered a leek ramen. " Oh, Takuto. What did Kotoko have to this village?" asked Kotoko. Takuto flinched then fell silent. "She was the successor of our village," he said as he took another bite of his ramen. "I was an successor!" she thought. "Well I better go home," she said as she walked out of the shop.

Kotoko walked for about thirty minutes when she spotted an abandoned dojo. "I wonder who lived here?" she thought as she went to her rented apartment.

Ami laid on her bed, thinking about Takuto. "Ok, so he knows me but why did I die?" she thought as she dozed of into sleep.

Takuto ran down the street of Konoha, looking for Kotoko. "Kotoko!" he screamed as the rain fell harder.

_Kotoko looked at the ground while her tears mixed with the rain. "You're the only one who can help me, the only one. But I see that you refuse to see my true feelings," she whispered as she lifted her arm. _

_Takuto ran for an hour now when he finally found Kotoko. Kotoko had a kunai to her hand and making her arm bleed. "Kotoko, don't do something this stupid!" he yelled. Kotoko stared at Takuto blankly and then-_

Kotoko shot up in her bed, heavily breathing. "What was that!" she thought.

"Hazuki," he whispered.

"No!" screamed Kotoko as a small pair of wings blew out of her back. Kotoko flew out of the window to a lake and walked into it.

The cool water felt good on her soft skin. Kotoko sat in the water as she watched her pure black hair float in the water. The moon sparkled in the water. Kotoko whipped her face and sighed. Her wings extended then relaxed. Kotoko froze when she heard someone behind her. Her wings disappeared as she twirled around to see who it was. "Ta-Takuto," she sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly as he walked into the water, in front of Kotoko. "Why does this remind me of something?" thought Kotoko as she backed away.

_My agony is my sorrow, as my heart is broken_…….

There you go!

Sasuke: Jeeze!

Takuto: This rocks!

Hazuki: Yeah, whatever!

Please read on and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takuto

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in there, come on," he said as he grabbed her hand softly. Kotoko flinched and backed away. "What's wrong Ami?" he asked quietly. Ami then shook her head and smiled. "No-nothing Takuto," she said. Takuto looked at her thoughtfully and sighed.

Takuto grabbed the kunai and flung it at Hazuki that dodged it. "Try again!" yelled Hazuki as she disappeared. Takuto jumped into the air when he something moving. "Hiya!" he yelled as he threw the kunai again. It hit the side of Hazuki's clothes, making her stuck on the tree. "Ha, I win!" he yelled with a snicker. "Not fair!" yelled Hazuki. "Can I try?" asked Kotoko as she walked into the training area. Takuto landed on the ground and smiled. "If you wanna try," he said as he got out a kunai. Kotoko jumped in the air and threw three shariken. "To easy!" yelled Takuto as he dodged them but behind the shariken was Kotoko fly-kicking. Kotoko hit Takuto's stomach making him fall onto the ground. "I have to practice my Kaito Shinsen so-" thought Kotoko. "Kaito Shinsen!" she yelled as she pointed at Takuto. "What!" thought Takuto as he got hit. Takuto bashed into the ground and moaned. "Ow!" he yelled as he got up. "Takuto!" yelled Hazuki as he went over to him. "You okay?" she asked, concerned. "I guess," said Takuto as he accepted Hazuki's hug. Kotoko landed on the ground and shrugged then froze when she saw Hazuki and Takuto. "Ami, this is Hazuki. My girlfriend," said Takuto happily. Kotoko flinched then put on a fake smile. "Nice to meet you," said Kotoko. "You too," replied Hazuki. "She does look like Kotoko," thought Hazuki. "Why do I feel so sad?" thought Kotoko as she turned to leave. "I should leave, bye," said Ami as she headed for the Hokage's office.

Kotoko walked into the Hokage's office and bowed. "I request the attention of the Hokage if you please," she said respectively. "You may," answered the Hokage as he smoked his pipe. "You are right, I am Kotoko Mio but I need you to keep it a secret," she said sternly. The Hokage looked up at her thoughtfully. "What is your business in Konoha?" he asked as he looked at a piece of paper. "Please lord, I need to know the cause of my fake death," she said. The Hokage sighed then grunted. "You should know that," he said as he proceeded to do the paper work. "Please," pleaded Kotoko. The Hokage froze the sighed. "I will is you represent Konoha in the competition between the lands. Kotoko thought for a second. "Yes my lord," said Kotoko with a bow. "I will not let Konoha down," she said as she gripped her fists.

What did you think? Sorry for the slow update. I was lazy.--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Old Home

Kotoko walked out of the Hokage's office and leaned on the wall of the building.

"_It's next week, be prepared," said the Hokage as he dismissed her._

"I wonder where Takuto is?" she said as she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" Kotoko paused when she noticed it was Hazuki. "Oh, it's you Ami,' said Hazuki as she brushed herself. Kotoko looked down in resentment then put on a fake smile. "Hi, do you know where Takuto is?" asked Kotoko. "Oh, he should be at the house," said Hazuki. Kotoko flinched. "You guys live together?" said Kotoko as her heart ached. "Yeah, turn left over there," she said as she pointed to a corner and waved goodbye. Kotoko sniffed then turned to go to her house. "Forget it. I don't have enough courage," she said as she spotted the abandoned dojo. "I wonder what it looks like inside," she thought as she slid the door open slowly.

Inside the abandoned dojo were broken doors, spider webs, and other broken down items. Kotoko slid the first door open (Which actually broke in half) to find a broken down T.V. and a small table. "Must have been the T.V. room," she thought as she proceeded through the hallway. In the next room was the kitchen. About a half-hour later, Kotoko had looked through the whole house except one room.

Kotoko opened the door and stepped in. In the room stood a window, a small bed, and a closet and desk. "Must have been a bed room," thought Kotoko as she sat on the dusty bed. Kotoko then stood up and looked through the draws in the desk. She found old papers, completed mission paper. "Wow, I rocked!" said Kotoko happily until she found a photo album. "T-this could be the key!" she said as she sat on the bed once more while the dust puffed into the air.

Kotoko flipped the first page to find a group of people smiling. "Hey look, there's Sasuke, Sakurs Ino-. She proceeded to name all the people in the picture then turned through the next three pages, which seemed to be filled with party pictures. Kotoko loved seeing the happy pictures until she flipped to the last page. On the page showed Kotoko smiling with Takuto and Hazuki. In another was Kotoko kissing Takuto. Kotoko hands shaked. She couldn't stop them. Kotoko Then dropped the album. Suddenly a picture popped out a secret compartment that would change everything. Kotoko slowly picked it up and gasped. On the picture was………

Feel the tension?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Death

Kotoko slowly picked up a photo that popped out of a secret compartment in the photo album. On the picture was Takuto, Kotoko and Hazuki at a park. Takuto had his arm around Hazuki and Kotoko. Everyone was happy except Hazuki seemed kind of sad. "Th-that night I-it rained," whispered Kotoko as a tear ran down her cheek.

It was the day Takuto would go To The Village Hidden In The Sand for a year to study the sand jutsu. Kotoko ran down the street to the park to see Takuto for the last time. Kotoko had been in love with Takuto for two years now and she loved him. It was hard to love him since she had so many missions, and she didn't know if loved her back, but she still did. Kotoko smiled happily when she heard Takuto and Hazuki talking around the corner. She was about to go around the corner when she heard the words 'I love you'

_Kotoko froze in her tracks. "Hazuki loves Takuto?" she thought. Kotoko couldn't move, she felt a pain in her chest like a kunai had gone right in. Kotoko raised her head up to the moon and sniffed away a cry. "I have to go through so many missions and now- why?" she thought as she cried some more. Suddenly it started to rain. "Come on Hazuki, we can take shelter under that tree," said Takuto as he and Hazuki ran under for shelter. Kotoko grasped her chest and moaned and ran away. Takuto heard this and turned his head to see the back of Kotoko run away. "Kotoko!" he screamed._

_Kotoko stood in the pouring rain, her tears mixing with the rain. In one of her shaking hands was a kunai. "I-I don't care anymore," she whispered._

_Takuto ran around Konoha for a half-hour till he found Kotoko. "Kotoko, it's not what you think!" he yelled. Kotoko turned to face him. Takuto gasped when he saw the kunai. "W-what are you doing!" he yelled when she raised it in the air._

"_Kotoko!" he screamed when she stabbed her self. Hazuki ran over to Takuto. "D-did you find her?" she asked. She then turned her head to see the dead body of Kotoko on the ground and screamed. "Kotoko! Wh-what were you thinking!" she screamed._

Kotoko dropped the photo and cried. Kotoko then screamed from terror. "Help!"

Takuto walked past the dojo when he heard the scream of Kotoko. "A-ami?" he thought as he ran in. Takuto ran into the room to see the crying Kotoko on the floor with wings poking out of her back. "Ami?" he asked quietly while he consoled her. "What are these," he thought as he saw the pure white wings. Kotoko turned her head towards Takuto and screamed. Kotoko shoved Takuto away and jumped out the window and sprouted her wings.

Kotoko walked over to a lamp-post and leaned her head on it. "Th-this is where Hazuki said sh-" she whispered as she whimpered and she slid to the ground. Kotoko whipped the tears away and walked for about ten minutes and stood five feet away from the place where she committed suicide. "I-I have to talk to the Hokage," she said as she flew towards the office.

Did you like it? Please R&R

I want at least 5reviews before I update, thanks to all my supporters!(I know demanding but I need them)

shadow-5-girl

xoxMad-Issuesxox

Boey Tong


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Sealing

Kotoko slowly walked towards the Hokage's office as she felt tears roll down her flustered face. She could feel a pain in her chest. Blood started to trickle from her chest. "It must be my kunai wound," she thought as she winced at the pain. Kotoko felt rain beat down on her head as she crouched at the doors of the Hokage's office. "I'm leaving," she whispered as she walked up the steps.

Takuto ran around looking for Ami. "Ami!" he yelled. Hazuki watched from a corner of a building and cringed.

"Hey Hazuki!" yelled the twelve year old Kotoko. "Yeah?" answered Hazuki as she threw three shuriken at a target. "I-I like someone," whispered Kotoko as Hazuki missed the target and hit a tree. "Who is it?" asked Hazuki enthusiastically. "It's –" Kotoko paused when Takuto ran over. "Hey look guys. A bird," said Takuto as he smiled at a white bird that perched on his finger. Kotoko blushed and nodded. Hazuki then knew that she liked Takuto but she liked him too.

"Since the incident when Kotoko committed suicide Hazuki has been dating Takuto because actually Takuto seemed to be attached to Kotoko," thought Hazuki. Hazuki and Kotoko were best friends but Hazuki always felt angry at Kotoko at liking Takuto. "I love you Takuto, I won't let her have you," she thought as she jumped towards the place where Kotoko would leave the world.

Kotoko and the Hokage walked into a clearing where a sealing circle was on the ground. Kotoko stood for a second looking at the drops of rain when she walked to the middle of it and spread her wings. "The living dead," thought the Hokage as he started the ceremony. Hazuki watched from a tree. "So it is Kotoko," she thought. Takuto ran into the clearing to see Kotoko with her wings extended. "K-kotoko?" he asked. Kotoko turned her head towards Takuto and sobbed. Suddenly a blue flame incircled her as she started to float in the air. The Hokage did fast hand signs and yelled Kamisama!(God) Takuto watched as a bright light blasted down on Kotoko. Hazuki jumped down from the tree and ran over to the stunned Takuto. "Kotoko!" he screamed as he pelted towards the circle and jumped into the air towards Kotoko. Kotoko grrd as the flames blew higher, knoking Takuto to the side. "Takuto!" Hazuki screamed as she ran over to Takuto and leaned down next to him. Takuto got up and held onto his bleeding arm. "Ko-kotoko!" he yelled as he ran over again but this time he got to Kotoko. The Hokage stopped the sealing because if it proceeded Takuto would go to Kamisama. Kotoko floated to the ground and turned away from Takuto. "Go away!" she screamed as Hazuki ran over to them. "Kotoko!" said Takuto as he hugged her. Hazuki froze when she saw this. "I-I love you," said Takuto as he passionately kissed her. Kotoko opened her eyes wide at this action. The Hokage smiled and walked away. Hazuki stood there dumb founded andcried a little but knew that Takuto and herself weren't meant to be. Kotoko's wings disappeared never to come again. Kotoko was happy as she hugged Hazuki and Takuto. "I-I missed you guys so much!" she sobbed as they hugged back.

_When I heard the three sacred words_

_I knew that I would be._

_When you said you loved me,_

_When I have my friends, _

_I know I can do it……._

I could be happy……… 


End file.
